Unseen
by rubycaspar
Summary: A collection of oneshot missing moments spanning all the books that I've written over the past few years. All RonHermione centred. Some very short, some not so short.
1. The Morning After

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise, I just like to play with it! _

This story is really a collection of oneshot missing moments from the series. Some of them are up to four years old. I had been waiting to write all the scenes I have in my head but that will take FOREVER so I just thought I'd put up what I've got so far.

They're in chronological order from when they happen in the books, and the chapter/line that inspired them is given after the title. They're all centred around Ron and Hermione's relationship.

Please let me know what you think!

_This one's from Hermione's POV._

_**The Morning After – TPS, Ch**__**10.**_

Hermione sat by herself at the Gryffindor table, idly picking at a piece of bacon with her fork. She'd been hungry when she'd woken up but after the morning's events she no longer felt like eating anything. And she'd been so happy when she'd gone to bed last night…

Strange, really, that it had been a troll that finally broke the ice between her, Harry and Ron, but after what happened in the bathroom it was as if everything they'd been grouching about to each other for the past two months had disappeared. It had really felt like they were starting over. They had gotten food and sat in a corner together and talked and laughed for hours. They'd been playing a loud game of Exploding Snap when Professor Macgonagall had arrived in her dressing gown to tell them and the twenty or so others still awake that "dinner in their Common Room was not an excuse for a party and they should all be in bed". Hermione, not wanting to get into anymore trouble with her favourite teacher, had immediately got up to go, making Harry and Ron laugh. But it wasn't malicious – it was more like a friendly that's-just-like-you laugh, something Hermione had never experienced. She'd smiled hugely at them, and when they'd said they'd meet her for breakfast she'd thought her grin would split her face in two.

They were becoming friends. _She _was making friends!

She should have known it was a waste of time. Like it had ever worked before.

Hermione had woken up a little later than usual and at first she was worried Harry and Ron would be waiting for her until she realised it was a Saturday and that they slept 'til at _least_ this time. Still, she got dressed quickly and ran down to the Common Room. Just in time to see Ron leaving through the portrait hole. Hermione lifted her hand to wave to him, when he happened to glance in her direction and catch her eye. He waved a hand at her before quickly ducking out of the room.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, confusion coursing through her. That had been a 'see you later' wave, not a 'come with me' one like she'd hoped. And the look of annoyance on his face had made it abundantly clear that he hadn't wanted her to follow.

Unable to figure out what could have gone wrong, Hermione looked around the room where half a dozen Gryffindors were lounging on the sofas. She noticed Neville walking towards the portrait hole and hurried over to him.

"Neville, hi," she said.

"Hi Hermione," said Neville.

"Neville, is Harry in your dormitory?" She asked him.

Neville shook his head. "No, why?"

"I was just wondering. Did he and Ron get up a long time ago?"

Neville shook his head again. "They were both asleep when I went down to breakfast half an hour ago," he said. "I came back for my Charms book, and Ron was just leaving. Harry was already gone."

Hermione had nodded and gone to sit in an armchair, still wondering why Harry and Ron were suddenly avoiding her. Obviously she'd read too much into last night – they weren't going to become friends after one conversation.

But still, they'd said they'd meet her and they hadn't! And it wasn't as if they'd been waiting for her – they'd just got up themselves. It was just plain rude, really, and Hermione hated blatant rudeness.

Well, if they thought they were funny, making her think they were becoming friends and then ignoring her like that, they could think again. She was not going to let Harry Potter and Ron Weasley get to her.

With that, Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall, her head held high.

As much as she wanted to show them, though, it hurt. It hurt that they could just make a joke out of her like that. And it hurt that it hurt.

Silly boys. Silly. Little. _Boys_.

Hermione stabbed angrily at her bacon and didn't notice anyone sit down opposite her until Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Bloody Percy! At least he'll be gone after third-year."

Hermione looked up in surprise. Ron was pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice and helping himself to a heap of sausages, the same look of annoyance he'd worn in the common room on his face.

"What-" 'are you doing?' was what Hermione was going to say, but Ron answered the first word of the question.

"Oh, Percy, you know my brother? I mean that he's only got three years left here and then I'm free!" Ron grinned at Hermione and started to eat.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you." Hermione could barely distinguish his words through his mouthful of sausage. "It's my Mum's birthday tomorrow and Percy made me record her a message. And he made me do it _five times_ because I wasn't 'enthusiastic enough'. Maybe if we weren't in the bloody Owlery. Do you know how cold it is up there?"

"That's okay," Hermione told him. And the funny thing was that it was. She could see from Ron's agitation that he was telling the truth, and made a mental note that his brother Percy had that affect on him. Funny, really, she quite liked Percy.

"Oh, and Harry says sorry too," Ron added. "Wood dragged him off for Quidditch practise – you know it's the first game next week."

Hermione's good feeling increased – Harry hadn't intentionally avoided her either. "I know, I'm really looking forward to seeing a Quidditch match," she said.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen Quidditch, have you?" Ron said. "Trust me to be friends with two people I can't talk about the Chudley Cannons with." He grinned at Hermione and she grinned back, the good feeling inside her almost bubbling over. He had just referred to her as a friend! And he talked about her as though she were as close to him as Harry. This was really something. Hermione picked up her fork again and polished off her bacon in no time. She even had the appetite for another piece of toast!

"Let's take some toast for Harry," said Ron as they stood up to go. "He said he'd meet us at Hagrid's but we don't trust his cooking."

"The groundskeeper Hagrid?" Hermione asked as he wrapped up some toast in a napkin. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, he's our friend. You'll like him, he's really cool," Ron said. "And he's got a huge dog as big as Harry. Come on."

As Hermione walked out of the Great Hall with Ron she realised she'd never been so pleased to be proven wrong. Ron and Harry hadn't been tricking her – they really were friends. And it seemed as though she was about to make another friend right now.

Hogwarts just kept getting better and better.

_More to come, please review! _


	2. A Tricky Little Charm

_Ron's POV. _

_**A Tricky Little Charm – TPS, Ch11**_

"I'm going to find Snape and try to get my book back."

Ron looked up at Harry in surprise. No, he wasn't joking. Blimey.

"Rather you than me," he said, at the exact same moment as Hermione. He glanced at her and then looked back at Harry, who waved his hand dismissively and left the common room.

As soon as the portrait closed behind him, Ron jumped up and gestured across the room to Dean and Seamus.

"Quick, we'd better finish it now," he called over to them.

Hermione stood up, looking confused. "Finish what?" She asked as Dean and Seamus came over.

Ron grinned. "We decided to make a banner for Harry, to hang on the stands at the match tomorrow," he told her. It had been Dean's idea, and he and Seamus had quickly agreed. They'd spent half an hour that morning while Harry was at practice arguing over what it should say, and then another half an hour making it. It wasn't finished.

Dean pulled the sheet they were using out of his bag and spread it on the table. Ron quickly shoved aside his and Hermione's books, earning himself a frown from Hermione.

The banner read 'Potter for President'. Dean had luckily had paint with him, since it turned out he was the arty type, and they'd filled in the words that morning. Underneath it, Dean had sketched on a Gryffindor lion. It was half painted.

"That's an amazing lion," Hermione said, voicing Ron's opinion. "Who drew that?"

"I did," said Dean, looking a bit embarrassed.

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's really, really good," she said.

"Thanks," said Dean. He pulled the paint and some brushes out of his bag. "How much time do we have?"

Ron shook his head as he grabbed a brush. "Not long," he said. "Harry just went to get something from Snape so to the dungeons and back."

They started filling in the rest of the lion. "Can I help?" Asked Hermione.

Ron shook his head. "No, it's okay," he said.

"I've only got three brushes anyway," added Dean.

"I read about a charm that can spread paint over an area instantly," said Hermione.

Ron looked up at her. "Do you know it?"

Hermione looked sheepish. "Er, no," she said. "I'm just saying I read about it."

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to the painting. They really didn't have enough time for Hermione to tell them about things she'd read. It would take years.

"People use it for decorating," Hermione said after a few moments' silence.

Ron ignored her. He was painting the lion's tail, and it was tricky.

"I also read about a spell that can –"

Ron looked up at her, exasperated. "Hermione, shush! I'm trying to paint and if you stand there and tell me all the things you're _read _you'll never stop."

Hermione glared at him for a second and then picked up what she had been reading and went back to it, her expression stony. Ron realised it was his Charms homework she was reading and considered that maybe he shouldn't have lost his temper.

He went back to the banner and concentrated on painting, and a minute later it was done. He, Dean and Seamus stood back to admire their work. Dean waved his wand over the sheet and the paint dried instantly.

"It's really… plain," said Dean, sounding disappointed.

Seamus shook his head. "It's good, Dean," he said. "Especially the lion. It's really good."

Ron nodded, but he kind of agreed with Dean. It was plain – just the red writing on the white sheet. It was quite boring.

Hermione put Ron's work to one side and surveyed the banner. Then, before any of them could stop her she raised her wand over the sheet and muttered something. Suddenly the paint on the banner started to flash different colours – red to yellow to blue to green to purple to pink to mauve to navy to…

Ron blinked and looked back at Hermione, who was looking very pleased with herself.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed. "That looks so cool!"

"How did you do that?" Seamus said, grinning from ear to ear.

Ron grinned to. "Read about it, did you?" He asked.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Well, it looks really good," said Ron, looking back at the sheet.

"We'd better hide it before Harry comes back," said Seamus. He and Dean bundled it up and hurried up the staircase to the dormitory. Ron and Hermione re-arranged their textbooks so that Harry wouldn't know anything was amiss and sat back down.

"Do you think that charm would work on Scabbers' fur?" Ron asked Hermione.

She grinned. "I don't know," she said. "Anyway, you already have a spell for that. 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow -'"

"Alright, alright…"

" 'Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow'." Hermione laughed.

"How do you remember that?" Ron asked her incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, it was pretty stupid, it just stuck with me," she said wickedly.

Ron shook his head but before he could reply Harry appeared next to them. "Did you get it?" Ron asked, before seeing the look on Harry's face. He looked like he'd seen a… well, something really scary.

"What's the matter?"

_Ref: Philosopher's Stone, ch 11, p134. _


	3. Chess

_Yeah, I don't think this chapter's particularly great, but anywho…_

_**Chess – TCOS, Ch11, p148**_

"Maybe I can talk to him at dinner."

Hermione sighed heavily and looked at Harry again. He was sitting in a winged armchair next to the fire, staring out of the window at the swirling blizzard outside. He had been going on about Justin and the snake for the last twenty minutes, and it was starting to get annoying.

He was starting to put her off.

She turned back to the chessboard. It was Ron's move, and he was staring intently at his pieces. He obviously wasn't bothered by Harry's whining, but then nothing derailed Ron when he was playing chess. Hermione had often thought it was a result of growing up with so many siblings – he could deal with distractions.

Hermione found it more difficult. Whenever she and her father played chess at home, they played in the study where it was quiet, and she usually beat him. She had yet to win a match against Ron.

Ron moved his knight to the side, and Hermione watched as it leapt over her pawn. The piece's tiny marble hooves clattered onto the board and he, and all the other pieces, turned to look at her expectantly.

It was strange, really, how good Ron was at chess. He'd told he'd learnt by playing against Bill and then, when he'd left for Hogwarts, Percy. Hermione thought that if he applied the same concentration to his studies as he did to a chess game he'd probably outstrip her in lessons.

Well, maybe not. But he'd do a lot better anyway.

Hermione kept her head bent, staring at the board. She refused to look at Ron, because he always put her off. He never actually _did _anything – there was just this look in his eye. As though he had a plan and no matter what you did you wouldn't be able to stop him.

She hated that look.

Right, she wanted that knight, but if she moved her pawn her king would be exposed, so she couldn't do that. She could take it with her queen, but then if he moved his own queen she'd have to move the pawn and then the king would be open to attack, and that was probably what Ron was after. Or maybe he was after her knight – hmm, that was possible, if she –

"I could see him at dinner, couldn't I? But what time does he go?"

Hermione glared at Harry for breaking her concentration again, but he didn't notice. He was still staring at the snow. Hermione went back to the game, but not before she caught Ron's eye. Yep, there was the look.

Darn.

So, if she moved the knight to the left –

"I wonder what lesson the Hufflepuffs have after this?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and took the knight with her queen.

Ron shot forward like a dart to take his next move, and Hermione knew that she had just done exactly what he'd wanted her to do.

"Bishop to E7," he said.

Hermione watched the bishop advance on her fearful-looking knight and fought the urge to groan. She could see what was going to happen now – she'd been concentrating too hard on the left, and now that her knight was gone she had no protection on the right. And if she moved pieces over there Ron would just swoop in on the left.

"What if-"

"For heaven's sake, Harry," snapped Hermione as the bishop dragged the knight off of his horse. "Go and _find _Justin if it's so important to you."

Harry got up and left the common room, and Hermione watched him go, glaring at his retreating back. All his grouching had completely thrown her off her game, and now she was sure to lose.

She turned back to Ron, who was smirking. She glared at him too. "I want a re-match," she stated flatly.

"We haven't finished the game yet," Ron replied.

"After this one," she said. "Which I expect will be over very soon."

Ron's smirk grew. "Don't feel bad," he said. "You're getting much better."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at his condescending tone. "I. Want. A. Rematch."


	4. Let The Games Begin

This was the very first one I wrote, on holiday the summer after book five came out. Sorry for the three-book jump.

_**Let the Games Begin – TOOTP, Ch… er, can't find my book but just after Harry kisses Cho. **__****_

"You're getting really good," Harry said, beaming at the DA members. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff, maybe even Patronuses."

Ron and Hermione helped to collect the cushions scattered around the room and stack them in the corner. When all the cushions were piled neatly, they headed for the door. It wasn't until they were in the corridor outside that they realised Harry was no longer with them- and a swift glance through the open door told them why.

Cho.

Without saying a word, Ron and Hermione started towards Gryffindor Tower.

Ron broke the silence a few minutes later.

"I reckon she likes him you know," he said casually as they jumped a trick step.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course she does, it's obvious," she replied. "Almost as obvious as Harry liking her."

Ron snorted. "I saw Marietta come out after us," he said, "which means they're all alone in there." He paused. "Do you think they'll get together tonight?"

"No," Hermione said instantly.

Ron's eyebrows went up. "What makes you so sure?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I just think she's still too hung up on Cedric to-"

"I think it'll happen tonight," Ron said decisively, cutting her off. Hermione scowled.

"It won't."

"Not even one kiss?"

"Not even one kiss."

"It will."

"It _won't_."

"How much do you wanna bet?" Ron asked as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione frowned even more. "I'm not making a bet on Harry and Cho!" She said indignantly. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

They clambered through the opening and headed over to a table next to the fire. The Common Room was empty apart from some second-years by the window, so they were able to get the best seats.

"Aw, go on Hermione," Ron said cajolingly, refusing to give up. "10 sickles."

"No."

"Chicken."

"Excuse me?"

"You're afraid to lose."

"I am _not!_"

"Prove it then."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine," she spat. "10 sickles it is. You should do your Transfiguration homework."

Ron's grin turned into a groan but he obediently pulled out his wand and summoned his homework. It landed next to him on the hearthrug and instead of picking it up he simply dropped down next to it. Hermione pulled a half-finished letter out of her pocket and spread it on the table.

Ron opened his book. "I hope you've got cash," he said airily.

"You are not going to win."

"Yes I am."

"You are not."

"Yes I am."

"This could go on for a long time."

"No it couldn't."

"Yes it cou- oh, shut up Ron!"

Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned again. "How are we going to find out anyway?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Well," she said. "I doubt he's going to broadcast what happened to the Common Room."

"Good point," Ron said looking slightly put out. He visibly brightened a moment later. "You'll have to ask him."

"Me? Why me?" Hermione demanded sounding panicked.

Ron shrugged. "I wouldn't know how," he said.

"And you think I do?"

"Well… I don't want to."

"Whereas I'm just _waiting_for the chance!" Hermione said, starting to get angry again.

Ron was silent for a moment and then pulled a bronze knut out of his pocket.

"Wands or stars?" He asked.

Hermione had to smile. "In the Muggle World it's 'heads or tails'," she said.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, why do they have heads on their coins anyway?" He asked.

Hermione waved her hand impatiently. "No time to explain now- Harry will be back any second. Stars," she decided.

Ron threw the coin in the air and let it land on the rug in front of him where they could both see it.

It was wands.

"You ask!" Ron said, whooping with triumph and laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

She glared at him. "Fine," she snapped. "But do you _really_have to whoop like that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ron asked, still grinning.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment Harry entered the Common Room, looking fazed out. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both narrowed their eyes. Let the games begin.


	5. Happy Valentine's Day

Okay, this one's quite soppy… Again, not sure exactly what chapter or page, but the one where Harry talks to Rita in Hogsmeade.

_**Happy Valentine's Day - TOOTP**_

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked as he sat down on the armchair next to Hermione.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "How did what go?" She replied.

Ron looked over his shoulder towards the boys' dormitory, which Harry had just disappeared into. "The interview," he said in a low voice. "Harry said it was fine, but how was it really?"

Hermione marked her page in her book and closed it, looking thoughtful. "It was… well, I was really impressed, actually," she said, looking faintly surprised.

Ron's eyebrows went up. "Really?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I was really worried he was going to refuse or something-"

"Or get really angry," Ron said, voicing what Hermione had been thinking. She nodded again and continued.

"But he didn't at all. He seemed a bit surprised – understandable, I suppose, since we didn't tell him about it – but he really opened up. He told the entire story – I honestly don't think he left anything out."

Ron nodded. "Well, that's something," he said. "But I still don't think it'll make much of a difference – I mean, it's _The Quibbler _for crying out loud…"

Hermione shook her head. "Trust me, it will," she said. "_The Quibbler _might not be as well-respected as _The Daily Prophet _, but lots of people read it, and they'll get their friends to read it, and soon the story will spread through the whole community."

Ron looked unconvinced. "If you say so," he said, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the chair. Hermione smiled.

"Tired, are you?" She asked.

Ron nodded and opened his eyes again. "Angelina's gonna kill us all," he said sincerely. "She's a slave driver! I mean, I'm all for practising, but not only did she make us miss Hogsmeade, she didn't let us have a rest for five hours!"

"Did you really want to go to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked curiously. Ron had grumbled about the extra practise, but he hadn't voiced any real concern about missing a trip into the village.

Ron shrugged. "It's always good to go to Hogsmeade," Ron said. "And… well, I felt a bit bad that you had to go by yourself, with Harry going with Cho and all."

Hermione noticed Ron's ears had gone a bit red, and she couldn't help smiling at his words.

"I wasn't by myself for long," Hermione said. "I was with Luna for a while before we went to meet Rita and Harry."

Ron snorted. "Wow. Great company for Valentine's Day," he said sarcastically.

Hermione could feel her cheeks going warm, and hoped that Ron would keep looking into the fire.

"I… well, I didn't really think about that way," she said quickly, to cover her embarrassment. "I mean, Valentine's Day isn't even a real holiday…"

That got Ron's attention. He looked round at her with a frown. "What do you mean not a real holiday?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It's just a silly notion blown out of proportion by card companies," Hermione said. "It's taking advantage of people's relationships to make money. It just commercialises feelings."

Ron's eyebrows were practically in his hair. "_Silly_?" Ron repeated in disbelief. "Valentine's Day isn't silly! It might have become a bit too much about the cards and the presents and stuff, but the idea of it is still there."

Hermione was surprised. Valentine's Day wasn't a subject that she would have pictured Ron getting riled up about. Even Ron seemed to be a bit surprised by his outburst.

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "Sorry," he said. "Valentine's Day is a big deal at my house."

"Really? Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, Valentine's Day is my Mum and Dad's anniversary," he told her. "They got together on Valentine's Day and they got married on it too."

"It's their wedding anniversary today?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, so it was always a big deal. They always get really soppy," Ron pulled a face, but then shook his head, smiling. "But they always said the same thing – that Valentine's Day is a day for spending time with the people most important to you and showing them what they mean to you. And what was the other thing Mum used to say…?" Ron said, half to himself. "Oh yeah – that when you wish someone a Happy Valentine's Day it's really a way of saying that you care."

Hermione was staring at Ron with a half smile on her face. She grinned when she saw how embarrassed he got at her scrutiny and what he'd just said. "That's actually really… sweet," she said. Ron shrugged and went back to looking in the fire.

"I suppose when you do strip away all the commercialism Valentine's Day is probably one of the most selfless holidays there is, celebrating the important things in life," Hermione said, also looking at the fire. She'd never looked at the day from that perspective before, and now she did she felt a bit bad that she hadn't got to spend more time with Ron today. Especially since it was so important to him.

Ron unsuccessfully stifled a yawn and looked at his watch. "I'm gonna head to bed," he said, starting to get up. "Good night."

Hermione nodded. "Good night Ron," she answered, watching as he stood up, stretched, and started to walk round his chair.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Ron stopped in his tracks and looked back at Hermione, who could feel her cheeks heating up, his eyebrows once again duelling with his hairline. Then his surprised expression broke into a grin.

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day," he said, still grinning. Hermione grinned back for a couple of seconds before Ron turned back towards the dormitory with the air of someone just remembering where he was going.

Hermione looked back at the fire, her hands mechanically reopening her book without her having to look at what she was doing, before deciding it was too late to keep reading and she might as well go to bed.

She was still smiling when she fell asleep.


	6. Wingardium Leviosa

Reference – just after the Charms exam.

_**Wingardium Leviosa - TOOTP**_

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Hermione anxiously, still clutching the Charms exam paper. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? Is wasn't sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much- and on question twenty-three-"

"Hermione," said Ron sternly, "we've been through this before… we're not going through every exam afterwards, its bad enough doing them once."

Hermione went slightly pink but did stop talking. Ron was just grinning at Harry in triumph when he noticed Hermione had buried her head in the paper and was reading through it frantically, biting on her bottom lip so hard it went white. Ron's grin turned into an eye roll as Hermione started to wander away, lost in the Charms questions.

Ron looked at Harry, exasperated, but the latter, knowing full well what Ron was planning, shook his head vigorously. "You're on your own," he said, "I'm going to lunch."

And with that he went back into the Great Hall with most of the fifth- and seventh-years to have something to eat before the rest of the school descended on them –something that Ron would have very much liked to do. But right at that moment, he had one of his best friends to sort out.

The said best friend was now stumbling up the marble staircase – stumbling because she was so engrossed by the exam paper she was holding about four inches away from her nose. Ron ran up the stairs after her and was at her side in about three seconds.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him, startled. "What?" She asked, sounding it too. "Oh – um, maybe in a minute." She said, going back to reading the paper. Ron resisted the urge to shake her as she started back up the steps. She'd just spent two hours writing continuously – why didn't she need to eat like a normal person?

Ron went up the steps after her. "You need to eat, Hermione – we've got an exam this afternoon as well." He said, walking along next to her, as she hadn't stopped this time. "Remember how you always make Harry eat before a Quidditch match…?"

Hermione kept walking, but Ron distinctly saw her roll her eyes, and knew that a drastic measure was needed. So, knowing that this would result in her hating him for at least three days, Ron grabbed the exam paper out of her hands.

As predicted, Hermione was not too pleased.

"Ron!" She yelled, "give that back right now!" She tried to grab it back off of him, but Ron was holding it high above her head, and she gave up quickly. "Give it back." She hissed.

Ron shook his head. "Not until you agree to come to lunch." He said. Hermione frowned, and looked like she was about to explode. Ron changed tact with the speed of light. "If you come to lunch I promise I'll give you back the paper afterwards AND let you talk about the exam for five minutes while we eat."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Exactly _how _is that a good deal?" She asked.

Ron grinned. "Well, it's five minutes more than I'd usually give you." He said.

Hermione tutted and folded her arms but Ron clearly saw her mouth twitch. He grinned, sensing a victory. "Come on." He said, going down a couple of steps.

Hermione looked undecided. "I need to revise." She said fretfully. Ron waved the paper at her and put on the voice that all the Weasley children perfect before they are four years old- Mrs Weasley. "You need to eat my dear." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more, but Ron saw her mouth twitch again. He waited for her to start walking, but she stayed stubbornly where she was.

"Look, the least you can do is come and have lunch, after ruining my Charms exam." Ron said, playing his last card and hoping that it would work.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "How on Earth did _I _ruin your exam?" She asked indignantly. Ron grinned. "What was the first question?" He asked, starting to walk down the stairs.

Hermione stayed where she was. "I don't remember." She said. "Let me see the paper."

Ron stopped and looked at her sternly. "I'm not _that _thick." He said. Hermione looked annoyed that her plot hadn't worked, and when Ron started to walk again, she followed him.

"Give the incantation and describe the wand movement required to make objects fly." Hermione said as she walked down the steps behind him. "Don't tell me you got that wrong- you _can't _have _possibly _forgotten about-"

"'Course not." Ron interrupted, looking round at her again. "Thing is, for the rest of the exam all I could hear in my head was this annoying little voice saying," –he put on a high voice- "_it's WinGARdium LeviOSa, make the 'gar' nice and-_"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, trying to sound fierce but failing because her smile was too wide. Ron grinned back. "Long." He finished.

Ron continued down the stairs with Hermione a step behind her, triumphant in his success. "You know," Hermione said seriously, "you had it easy. What _I _had stuck in my head because of that question was the memory of how I'd felt _after _that Charms lesson."

Ron stopped and looked at her, no longer grinning, as Hermione stepped down onto the same step. "Hermione…" Ron said, trying to think of something to say and wondering whether he should apologise. Hermione shrugged forlornly and, before Ron could move or even think, she reached out and snatched the exam paper back off of him.

It took a couple of seconds for Ron to realise that Hermione was running up the stairs with the paper, laughing at his gullibility. "Hey!" He cried, running after her immediately. It didn't take him long to catch up- even with her head-start- and by the time she got up to the first floor Ron was right behind her.

Hermione turned round to face him, holding up her hands in a surrender. "Alright! Alright!" She said. "I'll come to lunch. Just let me keep the paper."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What? So you can be anti-social and read it while you pretend to eat?" He said. Hermione shook her head. "I won't, I swear." She said. Ron wasn't convinced, and Hermione could tell. "I swear." She repeated.

Ron grinned. "Really? I knew it!" He said, making Hermione roll her eyes at the stupidity of his joke. She started to walk down the marble staircase again, and this time Ron followed her instead. Suddenly, Hermione gasped and stopped, looking stricken.

"What?" Ron asked anxiously.

"We were running!" She said, sounding scandalised. "We could have our badges taken away for running in the corridors!" She added in a hiss.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Oh come on Hermione. We wouldn't lose our badges for _running_."

Hermione still looked panicked. Ron struggled not to laugh. "Quick," he said urgently, "we'd better get into lunch before anyone accuses us of talking."

Hermione glared at him. "You're not funny you know." She said darkly.

"Yes I am." Ron said mischieviously.

"No you're n- oh, stop it!" Hermione shook her head to try and hide the smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."


	7. Bedside Manner

This one is _very _long. I had originally planned to make it into a stand-along story, but I started it three years ago and I'm bored of it now!! Set a day or two after the ministry.

_**Bedside Manner - TOOTP**_

Ron couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to since they had gone to the Ministry two nights ago, to rescue Sirius. Ha. Rescue him. How ironic.

It was so hard to believe that he was really gone. Padfoot. Snuffles. _Sirius. _He wasn't going to be waiting for them all to arrive this summer if they went to Grimmauld Place again. He wasn't going to be writing stern letters to Harry, telling him to be careful. He wasn't going to be around to make fun of Snape. He was gone. Dead. Deceased.

No matter how many times Ron thought it, he still couldn't bring himself to believe it.

He'd comforted Ginny while she'd sobbed her heart out the morning before, seen how Remus had looked as though he had died himself the morning after the Ministry, and heard exactly how it had happened from Neville, but everything had still seemed unreal.

Ron knew that there was probably nothing he could have done to help, but couldn't help feeling guilty. Sirius died and where was he? Being attacked by _brains_. He felt so pathetic.

Ron rolled over onto his back, staring up at the darkness of the ceiling above him. It had been like this since they had been brought back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had treated his wounds and given him a sleeping draught that had knocked him out for a few hours, but that was all the sleep he'd had. He knew he could get another sleeping draught if he asked for it, but he didn't want it. Ron didn't want to escape. He wasn't a coward.

What he did want was to talk. He'd had a constant stream of visitors over the past two days- his parents, several of his teachers, Fred and George had come in for a few hours with Bill, he'd seen Tonks, Moody and Mundungus, Dumbledore, had had a very brief conversation with Remus, and Ginny, Luna and Neville were in the wing whenever they could spare the time. But he couldn't speak to any of them. Not really.

He needed Harry.

Ron could understand why his best friend was staying away but it was still frustrating. He couldn't help being worried about him; he knew that bottling everything inside, as Harry was prone to do, was the last thing he should do now. If he could just _see_ him, just to know he was okay.

And then there was Hermione.

Though Madam Pomfrey repeatedly assured him that there would be no lasting damage he wasn't too sure he believed her. She hadn't woken up, and with every hour that passed Ron was getting more and more worried.

What if there was lasting damage? What if she didn't wake up? Ron swallowed hard as he once again felt the familiar sensation of sick fear wash over him. What if she died as well?

Hard as it was to cope with the death of Sirius, Ron knew that he wouldn't even be able to begin to deal with the loss of Hermione. She was his best friend- they'd been through everything together for five years. Who would he argue with if she went?

Ron turned on his side and buried his face in his pillow, cursing his stupid brain for bringing that up. He'd been such an awful friend- he knew it. He was continually looking to pick a fight with Hermione, and he just didn't know why. He did know what it was like to live without her though, and thinking back to his second year Ron also knew that he didn't want to go through it again. It was without a doubt the worst few months of his life so far, and he'd been able to see her everyday then. She had still been alive. If she were dead, really _gone_, wouldn't it be a thousand times worse?

Ron had never told Hermione that he trusted her and Harry more than anyone in the world. That for all his teasing and grouching he thought she was brilliant. He'd never let her win at chess. He'd never told her that she was his best friend. And now it might be too late.

Ron couldn't see Hermione's bed through the darkness, but knew that he was looking directly at her. Her bed was on the opposite side of the ward and towards the back windows, while his was against the opposite wall, and at the front near the door. Sometimes he was glad of the distance- he didn't want to see her that ill up close. But most of the time he wished he was in the bed next to her so that he could keep watch over her and maybe talk to her. Wasn't that meant to help? He just wanted to be able to do _something_.

Yet all he could do was lie there in the silent hospital wing and think.

Silent hospital wing.

Yep.

So what was that noise?

Ron lifted his head up so he could hear better, and listened hard, even holding his breath. It was very faint, but he could just about make out a shuffling noise coming from the other end of the room. There was a short silence, then the shuffling was suddenly louder for a second and then cut off by a painful gasp.

Ron sat bolt upright. "Hermione?" He asked.

There was another silence, and then, "Ron?"

Ron felt the relief consuming him. Hermione's voice was weak and croaky, but it was her voice. She was awake. "Where are we? What's going on?" Hermione's voice was stronger and sounded scared.

Ron hurriedly reached for his wand, which was lying on his bedside table. "Lumos," he whispered, and blinked rapidly to clear his dazzled eyes as his wand flared. He still couldn't see Hermione's bed, but knew that she could see him. "We're in the hospital wing," he said, in answer to her question. "Are you okay?"

Hermione's voice sounded calmer. "Yes. I think so. Are you? How did we get back here?"

Ron was already fed up with the lighting arrangements and so he swung his legs out of his bed and stood up. He felt a momentary surge of dizziness from getting out of bed for the first time in two days, which Hermione noticed.

"No- Ron, stay in bed," she protested, but Ron was already making his way over to her. The light from his wand illuminated her bed and he saw her properly. She looked tired, pale and had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair half up and half down, all over the place. But she was awake, she was alive, and in Ron's opinion she'd never looked better.

Ron pulled his gaze away and found a chair nearby. He dragged it over to next to her bed and sat down. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine," she said. Ron reached across her bed and put his wand down on the bedside table.

"You've been out cold for a day and a half," he told her. "I thought you wasn't going to wake up."

Hermione stared at him. "_A day and a half_?" She said incredulously. "I… what day is it?"

"Early Saturday morning," Ron told her, watching the shock on her face. "You got hit by some kind of curse- Neville said it was like a… like a sword of fire."

Ron looked at Hermione anxiously, and she winced and nodded. "I… I kind of remember. So Neville's okay? And… and Harry? Is he alright?"

Ron hesitated slightly before nodding. "Yeah, Harry's fine. They all are- we're the only ones in the hospital wing," he said. "Well, apart from Umbridge." Ron gestured to the bed opposite Hermione, where the light from his wand showed a lump under the bedclothes.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Umbridge?" She said. "But- but how?"

"Dumbledore," Ron said simply. "He just went into the forest yesterday and came back out carrying…"

"Wait a minute, Dumbledore's back?" Hermione said, looking thoroughly confused. "Ron… what happened?"

Hermione started to lever herself up to hear better, but gave a gasp of pain and settled back down immediately. Ron instinctively gripped her arm. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, her hand going to her ribs as she winced again. "It just hurts to move," she told him.

Ron rolled his eyes at his stupidity. "I forgot- Madam Pomfrey told me to give you this potion if you woke up in the night," he said, turning to her bedside table, on which stood a silver goblet full of a deep purple liquid. "I think it's for the pain."

He picked up the goblet and went to hand it to Hermione, but she winced again as she tried to lift her arm- it seemed that trying to sit up had triggered pain in her wound that had been dormant until she had tried to move. Ron, seeing her discomfort, lifted the goblet up to Hermione's lips with his right hand and, putting his left hand on the back of her head, helped her to drink about half the potion.

Hermione pulled a face at first but then smiled. "That's much better," she said as Ron put the goblet back down. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ron said, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like seeing Hermione so helpless.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "How did we all get out? What happened to you?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing fervently that there were someone else able to tell Hermione what had happened. But she deserved to know. And he knew that he wouldn't have liked anyone else telling her.

Why did he always have such conflicting feelings about her?

"Ron?"

Ron looked back down at Hermione, who was watching him with wide eyes, obviously waiting for him to say something.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Er, after we all got split up me and Ginny and Luna ended up in this huge room full of planets- it was really weird, we were floating- anyway, they chased us in there. Ginny's ankle got broken but Luna got us all out of there," he said. He shrugged again. "She did really well, actually."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

Ron hesitated- he didn't like _thinking _about what he'd done, much less talking about it. He sighed. "I got hit with something- it made me go… funny."

"Funny?"

"I didn't know what I was doing…. I found everything hilarious- I did some really stupid things." Ron mumbled.

"How did you get hurt?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron looked away from Hermione's piercing stare and focused instead on the wrought silver of the potion goblet. "I- I summoned one of those brain things out of its case," he said quickly. "Turns out they're dangerous."

There was a short silence- Ron kept looking at the goblet, glad that it was too dark for Hermione to see his ears were red.

"It must have been a Hilarity Hex," Hermione said eventually. "It's a really vicious version of a Cheering Charm. It makes the victim find everything really funny, say whatever comes into their mind and have no fear."

Ron glanced back at Hermione. She wasn't looking at him with pity like everyone else, she looked angry. Before Ron could dwell on it though, Hermione spoke again. "What a disgusting hex to cast- they didn't get away did they? What happened next?"

Ron, grateful that her indignation was on his behalf and not directed _at _him, continued the story. "Well- this is what Neville's told me- Harry ran off to the room with the curtain in it, and all the Deatheaters went after him."

"_All _of them?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Neville went after him to help, but he had a broken nose and he couldn't really say spells properly. Anyway, B-Bellatrix Lestrange put Neville under the Cruciatus to get Harry to hand over the prophecy, but then the Order came in."

Hermione's scared expression turned into one of immense relief. "Thank God!" She said. "Professor Snape must have told them!"

Ron's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Er… yeah, I guess he must of," he said. "But he wasn't there. It was Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Remus and- and Sirius."

Hermione nodded. "And then?"

"Well, they dealt with the Death Eaters while Harry and Neville tried to escape. But Neville had a jelly-legs curse on him and the prophecy ended up getting smashed."

"_Oh no_!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's- well, I guess in the grand scheme of things… so what happened next?"

"Dumbledore arrived."

Hermione grinned and let out a sigh of relief. "I knew he'd come into it somewhere! Well, that must have been the end of it."

Ron swallowed. "Not quite," he said. "Dumbledore rounded up all the Deatheaters, but Bellatrix Lestrange ran away. Harry went after her."

"He _what_?" Hermione gasped.

"He chased her up to the Atrium. Nobody really knows what happened, but- but You-Know-Who appeared," Ron said quietly.

Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "_Harry_!" She whispered.

Ron shook his head. "It's okay- Dumbledore went up there- he had a duel with You-Know-Who, right there in the Atrium."

Hermione's eyes were so wide Ron thought they were going to get stuck that way. "Anyway, You-Know-Who and Lestrange escaped, but loads of people saw- everyone knows he's back now."

Hermione blinked a couple of times, as if she were trying to see clearly. She shook her head. "It's unbelievable."

Ron nodded. "I know," he said. "Anyway, Dumbledore gave Harry a Portkey back to school, and then he sent my Dad down to do the same for us. We got back here, Madam Pomfrey sorted out Ginny, Luna and Neville, and we've been in here ever since. Dumbledore came back the same night."

Hermione was still shaking her head. "And Umbridge is alright?" She asked. "How did Dumbledore rescue her?"

"No idea," Ron said truthfully. "He just strolled into the forest yesterday morning and came out half an hour later with her. Neville and me were watching from the window."

There was a short silence as Hermione thought over everything Ron had told her. Ron watched her think, his stomach starting to feel tight again. He hadn't told her the most important part of the story, and though he didn't want to, Ron knew Hermione had to know.

But just where was he supposed to start?

Luckily for Ron, Hermione gave him the perfect opening. "So how _is _Harry?" She asked.

Ron looked at her intently for a moment, knowing his next few words would crush her. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I haven't seen him."

Hermione frowned. "He hasn't been up here?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. He's er… he needs to be alone right now…" he said, his voice trailing off before he could bring himself to say why. But Hermione knew now that something was really wrong. She could probably read it on Ron's face.

"Why?" She asked. "Why does he need to be alone?" Ron swallowed and looked down at the potions goblet again, trying to compose his thoughts. "What happened to Harry, Ron?" Hermione whispered, turning over on her side so she could see Ron better.

Ron placed both hands on the edge of the bed and gripped the mattress for support. He took a deep breath, forced himself to look at Hermione, and spoke.

"Not Harry… Sirius."

Hermione's eyes widened and suddenly brightened with tears- Ron could tell that she knew what he was going to say, but he carried on anyway.

"Sirius… died," Ron said falteringly. "There was… he had a duel, with Bellatrix Lestrange, and… she hit him with something and he fell through that curtain thing. That's why Harry chased her- he was trying… she killed Sirius."

Hermione was crying now, tears running silently down both cheeks, looking straight at Ron, who was fighting an overwhelming urge to wipe her tears away, to hug her, to do _something _to make her feel better. Ron felt something wet on his cheek and realised after a couple of seconds that it was a tear. He swiped at it angrily- this was about Hermione, not him.

Hermione's tears were coming faster now. She reached out her left hand and grasped Ron's left one. "Ron…" she said before she started sobbing. Hearing her say his name and start to sob was too much for Ron- Hermione had pulled his hand under her cheek as she started to cry heavily, and Ron moved with his arm. He placed his right arm over her heaving back and rested his chin on her left shoulder, hoping that just his presence would make her feel better because he really didn't know what to say to her.

Hermione continued to cry for what seemed like hours to Ron, who didn't realise that silent tears were running down his own cheeks. It was the first time he'd cried about Sirius, but his tears were as much for Hermione's pain as his own.

They didn't know what time they stopped crying, because by the time they had, both were asleep.

It was the heat of the sun on Hermione's bare feet that eventually woke her up. The sheets of the bed had ridden up to expose her feet, and Hermione felt sure they were getting sunburnt. She pulled her legs up further to cover them, but in doing so realised two things. One- that the action made her chest hurt a little bit, and two- that she could hear someone else breathing very close by.

Hermione blinked her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was the hand her cheek was resting on was attached to an arm in front of her eyes and definitely wasn't her own. It was as Hermione raised her head in confusion that the events of the previous night came back to her in a rush, and she realised whose arm it was.

Ron's head was resting on Hermione's shoulder, and she turned her own head slightly to look at him as he slept. Her treacherous heart started to beat double-time when she realised how close he was- she would be able to count every individual, dark-brown eyelash.

Before she could, though, Ron started to stir- obviously her movements had woken him up. Ron turned his head and rested his forehead against her shoulder before blinking his eyes open. Hermione watched as he stayed there a couple of seconds before frowning in confusion and then sitting bolt upright in his chair, his eyes shifting to Hermione's. She noticed his ears had gone very red.

"Good morning," she said, levering herself up on one elbow. She winced- the potion she had taken last night seemed to have worn off slightly.

Ron ran a hand through his hair, which was sticking up in all directions. "Er, yeah," he said. "'Morning."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked. Ron lifted up his wrist so he could see his watch, and Hermione realised they were still holding hands. They glanced at each other and disentangled their fingers very quickly, looking in opposite directions again. Ron looked at his watch. "It's ten past seven," he said. "Madam Pomfrey will be getting here soon."

Hermione nodded. "You should probably get back to your bed- you don't want to get in trouble," she said.

Ron nodded, but didn't move. "Are you alright?" He asked instead.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm fine," she said. "Go on, go!"

Ron stood up, picked up his wand and walked across the room to his own bed. It wasn't until he got there that Hermione realised just how far away it was. Hermione was in the bed second furthest from the door; Ron was on one of the first beds you came across, _and _on the opposite wall. Hermione fought against the stupid sense of loss she felt at the distance between them and concentrated on taking some more of her potion.

Madam Pomfrey swept into the room a few minutes later. She did not seem surprised to see Hermione awake. "How do you feel, Miss Granger?" She asked, bearing down on her and peering into her eyes.

Hermione nodded. "I feel fine- a little woozy, and sore when I move too much," she said.

Madam Pomfrey nodded briskly back. "The answer to that problem is to not move," she said matter-of-factly before looking in the empty potion goblet.

"Does this alleviate the pain well?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Good," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm afraid, though, you'll have to take many more potions a day to heal you properly, and you can expect to be here for about a week."

Hermione sighed but nodded her agreement. Madam Pomfrey strode across the room to Ron. "And as for you, Mr Weasley," she said. "I've decided that Dr Ubbly's is what you need, seeing as the more usual ointments don't seem to work on those scars." Madam Pomfrey reached Ron and peered into his eyes too. She tutted. "You have to get more sleep, Mr Weasley," she said disapprovingly. "Maybe if you move to the bed next to Miss Granger's you won't feel inclined to spend the night sleeping on a chair."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm, and even from this distance she could see Ron's ears go red. Madam Pomfrey had seen them asleep! Hermione had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life…

"Well, Mr Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey was saying now. "It's not Advanced Arithmantic Theory! Go on!"

Ron hesitated a second before scrambling back out of bed and hurrying back across the room. He jumped into the bed next to Hermione's and placed his wand on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey was standing at the threshold to her office. "I'll be back in a moment with your breakfasts and your first potions, Miss Granger," she said before disappearing through the door.

As soon as she was gone, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and started to laugh. It felt good to Hermione to be laughing instead of crying. Even though her heart still ached with the loss of Sirius, concern for Harry and fear of what was to come, Hermione knew that if she and Ron couldn't laugh together, there was no point in fighting at all. They couldn't let it destroy them.

They sobered up after a couple of seconds and sat in companionable silence. Hermione looked across the room at Professor Umbridge. She was lying on her back; her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. Hermione could just make out a faint mark in the shape of a hoof on her cheek. She guessed that she should feel a little guilty- it was her idea that had led to Umbridge being captured by the centaurs in the first place- but for the life of her Hermione just couldn't drum up any semblance of the feeling. Not after everything that had happened.

Hermione looked back round at Ron, and found that he was also staring at Umbridge. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Hermione asked him. Ron's face hardened at the question, and Hermione knew his answer would have been 'I don't care', if Madam Pomfrey hadn't swept back into the room at that moment.

"She'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to Hermione's bed carrying a tray with three goblets on it. "She's just in shock."

Madam Pomfrey placed the tray on Hermione's bedside table and handed her one of the goblets. The potion it held was pink, smelled sickly sweet and was the same consistency as treacle. Hermione was reminded forcefully of the Muggle children's medicine, Calpol.

"Drink that slowly," Madam Pomfrey told her, before striding back to her office. Hermione looked up at Ron, who was watching her.

He gave her a weak smile. "Enjoy," he said sarcastically. Hermione nodded and took a sip. She was happy to find that it tasted like Calpol as well.

"It's quite nice, actually," she told Ron as she took another sip.

Ron leaned over her bedside table to peer into the other two goblets. He recoiled and sat back quickly. "Enjoy it," he said. "The smell of that black one is _disgusting_." Hermione looked at the other two goblets on her bedside table but didn't try to get any closer and have a look.

Instead she smiled at Ron. "Thank you, Ron," she said sarcastically. "That was just what I needed to hear."

Ron grinned at her and shrugged. Hermione drained the last of the potion and placed the goblet back down on the tray next to her. She noticed that one goblet held potion the colour of yellow highlighters, while the other one- as Ron had said- was jet-black. Hermione sat back quickly before she could smell it.

"Have you had to take any potions?" she asked Ron.

"I had a sleeping draught the first night and one of those pain potions that you had," he replied with a shrug. "But Madam Pomfrey says healing potions won't work on my cuts because they were made by thoughts."

Hermione hesitated. Ron had said all that very quickly, indicating he wasn't comfortable talking about what had happened. But she had to ask. "Can I see them?" She said.

Ron stared at the foot of his bed for a few seconds, and Hermione wasn't sure whether he'd heard her. Then, suddenly, he rolled up the left sleeve of his pyjamas to his elbow and held out his arm towards her. Hermione leant forward to see. Her eyes widened, but she managed to swallow the gasp before it escaped her lips. The welts started about halfway up his forearm, and they were deep and nasty looking, rimmed with irritated red skin. The unaffected areas of Ron's arm were paler than usual, and so the welts stood out even more obviously. Hermione glanced up at Ron, who was looking straight down at her, as if to see her reaction.

Hermione sat back. "Do they hurt?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

Ron shrugged as he unrolled his sleeve again. "They're a bit sore," he said. "They hurt yesterday morning, but that was only because Madam Pomfrey put Froster's Fantastic Feeling on them- that stuff is horrible; we used to hide injuries when we were kids because Mum would try to put that stuff on us."

Hermione laughed as Madam Pomfrey swept back into the ward carrying two trays with breakfast on them. She placed one of them on Ron's lap and put the other at the foot of Hermione's bed. She picked up the goblet that had held Hermione's first potion and peered inside. "One minute forty-five," she mumbled to herself before handing another goblet to Hermione, the one with the highlighter yellow potion. "This potion you have to drink in one gulp," she told her. "Just wait a few more seconds…" Madam Pomfrey was still peering into the first goblet, and Hermione realised there must be some kind of timer in the bottom of it.

"Three…. Two… One… now!" Hermione obediently began to drink the yellow potion, which had a bitter, tangy taste like lemons. She finished it in one gulp- luckily the goblet was only about half-full.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her approval and took the goblet off of Hermione. She pointed to her breakfast tray. "Eat all of that, and then drink the third potion," she told her. And with that, Madam Pomfrey swept back into her office. Hermione pulled the tray onto her lap and picked up her fork without much enthusiasm for the eggs and toast on her plate. She looked over at Ron and saw that he had already eaten most of his breakfast. He stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth, and looked over at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not that hungry," she said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I said that yesterday," he said. "You don't want to go through that."

Hermione gave a weak laugh and reluctantly ate some of the eggs. As soon as she ate them, though, Hermione felt her hunger well up inside of her and didn't stop eating until she had cleared the plate. She put down her fork and sighed.

"Blimey."

Hermione looked across at Ron, who was staring at her in shock, his breakfast still half-eaten. "I'd hate to see you when you _are _hungry," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her tray away. "I suppose I have to drink this potion now," she said, reaching for the goblet.

"Pinch your nose first," Ron advised, getting back to his breakfast. Hermione, not wanting to take any chances, did as he said, before quickly lifting the goblet to her lips. The potion in the goblet was only a centimetre deep, so she was able to finish it in one sip.

It really was disgusting. Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth as she retched, willing the vile taste in her mouth to go away. It didn't, and she started to shake uncontrollably. The goblet dropped out of her hand, but Hermione didn't notice- she had both hands over her mouth now; sure she was going to be sick. The food she had eaten was churning in her stomach.

And then, suddenly, the feeling stopped, and Hermione felt all right again. She drew a deep breath and slowly lowered her hands. It was then she realised Ron was standing next to her bed, one hand gripping her shoulder.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Ron asked anxiously. Hermione looked round at him and saw the concern in his eyes, and thought what it must have looked like- her suddenly starting to shake like that.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "I don't like that potion very much, though."

Ron grinned and sat back down on his bed. "Yeah, didn't look like it," he said.

Hermione picked up the goblet from where it had fallen on her bed and put it back on her bedside table. "I suppose I'll have to take it again tomorrow," she said unhappily. She was already dreading the prospect, and beginning to resent having to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week. She knew she was injured- she could feel it every time she moved- but having to stay in this room with nothing to do for seven days was enough to drive a person crazy. Especially at a time like this.

But, Hermione reasoned, if she had had to choose someone to be stuck in the Hospital Wing with, she would have chosen Ron. Ron alone was in the same position as Hermione- best friends with the person Voldemort wanted above all others. And yet, he seemed to be able to take it all in his stride.

Ron was the only person in the world who could always make Hermione feel better- usually by accident. Like last night- after he had told her about Sirius, he couldn't know how much it had meant to Hermione to have him hold her while she cried…

Madam Pomfrey bustled over at that moment to take away her tray and the empty goblets, giving Hermione the chance to wipe away the tears that had started to fall again at the thought of Sirius. She had to get a grip on herself – it wouldn't do to be crying every time he was mentioned. Especially when she was around Harry.

"So, you haven't heard from Harry at all?" Hermione asked Ron as Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office.

Ron's face darkened and he shook his head. "No, he hasn't been near here," he said. "I've seen Ginny, Neville and Luna a lot, and my mum and dad came in, and Remus-"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Remus – she hadn't even thought about him, but now that she did she was once again consumed by grief at what he must be going through. To lose your best friend, less than two years after finding him again… Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"H-how was he?" Hermione asked falteringly, swiping angrily at the tears that refused to stop falling.

Ron was staring at the opposite wall, shaking his head slightly. "Not good," he said quietly. "He didn't stay for long, he just came in to help escort Tonks to St Mungo's…"

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked. "What happened to her?"

"She got thrown down the stairs in that big stone room," Ron answered. "She broke a few bones and hit her head really badly, but my Dad said she's gonna be okay. I think she's already out, actually."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh just as the door of the Hospital Wing opened and Neville poked his head through the opening. Hermione watched as his face folded in confusion at the sight of Ron's empty bed before he turned and saw them both. His face broke into a grin.

"Hermione!" He said happily, taking a step into the Wing. "Thank Merlin you're awake – we were so worried about you – are you okay?"

Then, without waiting for an answer, Neville turned and sprinted back out through the door.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was already laughing. After a couple of moments she joined in. "Where did he go?" She asked.

"To get Ginny, probably," Ron answered, still laughing.

A second later when the Hospital Wing door opened again, this time admitting Ginny. Ginny's eyes met Hermione's and she stared at her in silence for a couple of seconds, before running the entire length of the Wing and skidding to a halt next to Hermione's bed.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny cried gleefully, leaning forward to gather Hermione into what would have been a tight hug, had Ginny not pulled back at the last second with a gasp. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she said in a rush. "How are you? I was so worried… are you okay? Does it really hurt? When did you wake up?"

Hermione laughed. "Er… no you didn't, I'm okay, it's a bit sore and I woke up during the night," she said with a grin. Ginny laughed and gave her a loose hug, being very careful not to touch her torso.

"She's been talking to you non-stop, trying to get you to wake up," said Neville – he'd followed Ginny back into the room a lot more sedately.

"Yeah, I barely even get a hello," Ron said with a good-natured grin. Ginny stuck out her tongue at him and turned back to Hermione.

"So, do you… have you been told…"

Hermione nodded quickly to stop Ginny having to actually ask. "Yes," she said. "Ron told me. Are you alright?" Hermione knew Ginny had become very fond of Sirius – they all were.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess," she said. "It's just… so strange."

There was a short silence. What could be said to that?

"How's Harry?" Ron asked Neville after a few seconds. Neville shifted uneasily on his feet. "He's… I spoke to him last night when he came to the dormitory, and he says he's okay, but… well, he's just avoiding us, really."

Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and nodded sadly. "I hardly saw him yesterday – he was out in the grounds, but when I went out there he'd disappeared. Lavender said she saw him up by the Owlery, but we went up there and…"

"He was gone by the time we got there," Neville said. "He's going to meals really early or really late to avoid everyone, and he didn't even show up for Dumbledore's welcome back feast last night."

"We got up early this morning to see if we could find him…" Ginny started to say, but Hermione cut her off.

"No, you have to let him be!" She said, at the exact same time that Ron exclaimed "he needs to be alone!"

Ginny and Neville looked sheepishly at one another. "Well, you two know best," Ginny said. "Though he can't go on avoiding everyone forever."

"He won't," said Hermione. "He just needs a little time."

"So, how long are you going to be in here?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "A week," she answered. She looked over at Ron. "Do you know how long you have to be here?" She asked him.

Ron shook his head. "It depends on my arms and how long they take to heal," he said. "A few days at least."

Hermione nodded, carefully schooling her expression to stay passive. The truth was she was very happy that Ron would be around for a little while at least. They were in this together, and she knew that when Harry felt better they would get him through his grief.

And when he walked into the Hospital Wing three hours later, that's just what they started to do.


	8. Miss You Already

Another very soppy one. This one has some OCs in it that I created a few years ago for a story I was writing about the Prefects in TOOTP, back when my pen-name was Sparkleygem and I couldn't write for toffee. :-P

Set in the final chapter of TOOTP.

_**Miss You Already - TOOTP**_

"Well," said Stan Macmillan, the Head Boy, "that's it. Meeting is adjourned. Have a nice summer everyone."

"Yep, and good luck with results and enjoy the rest of your time at school," added Daisy Zeller, the Head Girl. I noticed she was fighting back tears.

Ursula Bulstrode, the seventh-year prefect for Slytherin- probably the nicest Slytherin there is and not a thing like her horrid sister- stood up. "I just wanted to say, to Stan and Daisy, that you've both been great. Well done both of you."

Everyone applauded really loudly, and Daisy did start to cry. Stan, who looked pretty choked up himself, tried to comfort her, but his girlfriend Jennifer Helter was sobbing as well on his other side. I grinned as I watched him trying to decide what to do, but he was saved by Jennifer's brother Ken who- if the rumours were true- had just started going out with Daisy.

Judging by the way she was clinging to him as she cried, I thought that they probably were.

I dragged my gaze away from the boys and their girlfriends to the other leavers.

Ursula had sat back down again and was smiling in a sad way, tears running silently down her face. Rick Pederson, the other Slytherin seventh-year, didn't look at all sad but did put an arm round her. The last seventh-year, Matilda Cole from Ravenclaw, had been abandoned by Ken but was being hugged by four people at once, so I think she was okay.

It was heart wrenching to watch, and I felt my own eyes filling up with tears. These people had been at Hogwarts together for seven years, and after they got off the train they wouldn't be students anymore. They wouldn't be schoolmates.

They would be going separate ways.

Sure, I knew that in all likelihood they would never lose touch- the seventh-year prefects were an unusually close group and it sometimes seemed they were all in one house instead of four- but I also knew that being in the real world would change everything.

I just prayed they would be strong enough to stay together. That we were all strong enough.

Most of the prefects were still seated at the large round table, but some were getting up and leaving for other parts of the train. I watched as Malfoy looked at the crying students with a sneer before jumping up from his seat and practically sprinting out of the compartment. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he was up to, but then decided I didn't care.

"Are you okay?"

I turned back to Ron and nodded. _Ron_. My best friend. Over the past few months- the worst of my life- Ron had proved himself my best friend in more ways than I could have ever imagined. I realised with a heavy heart that part of the reason it upset me so much to see the seventh-years being separated was the fact that one day soon it would happen to us as well.

"Actually no," I amended. Ron looked concerned, and I immediately felt guilty for worrying him. "I mean, I'm okay, but there's something I want to tell you."

Ron still looked concerned. "What?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, trying frantically to put my feelings in order. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to tell him any of this.

I had just made up my mind to change the subject, actually, when he gave me a worried smile, and I realised that he had earned the right to know what I was feeling.

"Well, I just wanted to say that the past- the past few months have been… hard," I began, feeling my cheeks growing warm and knowing I sounded like an idiot. "And I wanted you to know that I don't think I would have got through them without you, so thank you."

Ron looked confused. I could feel a tear falling down my cheek. "Thank you for being there for me."

Ron was looking embarrassed, as I knew he would, but I wasn't about to stop. I had to get it out. "Listen," I said, taking his hand- I didn't actually mean to, but I did it without thinking, and it gave me strength to say what was needed, "you're the best friend I could ever have, and I wanted you to know that when you're with me I don't feel so, so hopeless."

I was really crying now.

"You have to promise to write to me a lot this summer, Ron, because… because I'm really going to miss you."

I let go of his hand and stood up, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. Ron couldn't have stared at me harder if I'd grown another head. I could feel myself going a deep red, and was just about to leave quickly when Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey Ron?" Stan was calling him. "Could you give something to Fred and George for me? They left a suitcase in my trunk and I'm scared to open it."

Ron looked round at Stan, who still had an arm around the slightly-more-composed Jennifer, and then back at me. I gave him a small smile and made my exit before he could say anything. It wasn't that I thought he'd say anything horrible, it was just that it had been difficult for me to tell him how I was feeling right at that moment, and I needed a minute to compose myself.

I hurried along the corridor of the train to where I knew Harry was, hoping for a bit of light-hearted conversation and maybe some Exploding Snap before we were all torn apart again for another few months. A bit dramatic, I know, but torn is exactly how I always felt during summers.

When I got to the compartment Ginny and Neville were just finishing off a game of chess. Ginny was clearly winning, as Neville's King and a lowly but brave Pawn were all that was left of his set.

They both smiled at me- Neville very briefly, before returning to the game- as I sat down next to him.

"How was the meeting?" Ginny asked, nudging her Queen forward to checkmate Neville's King.

I paused. "Emotional," I answered truthfully. Neville sighed as his terrified King gingerly offered his crown to Ginny's unmerciful and victorious Queen. "Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He's gone to the toilet," Neville answered, sitting back and rubbing his neck. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he just…"

"I'm here," Ron said, appearing in the doorway. He was carrying a small black briefcase, marked 'Top Secret'. He held it up for inspection. "Stan gave me this to give to Fred and George."

"What is-" Ginny started to ask, but was cut off by Ron, who took a step back into the corridor, looking down the carriage. "What was _that_?" He said.

"What?" I, Ginny and Neville asked together. Ron frowned. "I heard something in the next carriage. And there's loads of flashing light down there too," he said. "Looks like someone's done about ten hexes at once."

I stood up. "Harry's down there!" I said worriedly. Ron looked back at our compartment, obviously noticing for the first time that Harry wasn't there. "Oh, well I'm sure he's fine," he said, looking straight at me. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I was still worried.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron glanced at the food, then back at me, and then down the corridor again. He looked back at me. "The lights have gone. I'll go see where he is," he said. Ron glanced at the food one last time before putting down the briefcase and hurrying off down the corridor.

I sat down again as Neville and Ginny pooled their money for Chocolate Frogs, a stupid smile on my face in spite of Harry's possible danger. Ron, I knew, wanted nothing more than to get some food, but he'd gone to check on Harry because I was worried.

It was when he did things like that that I realised how much I value his friendship. Feeling that I should probably hide my grin I went into my trunk and got out my _Daily Prophet_.

Ginny had got out the latest edition of _The_ _Quibbler_ and a quill, and was starting a quiz. Neville was pouring water carefully onto the soil surrounding his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_.

Ron was back a minute later with a perfectly fine Harry in tow. Ron was grinning.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as Harry bought his usual supply of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Ron laughed. "Malfoy and the goons tried to attack Harry but half the DA jumped up and hexed them," he said, sitting next to Ginny, opposite me. "They've turned into giant slugs."

We all started laughing- except Harry of course, though he looked a little less depressed, I thought.

The rest of the train journey seemed to go by very quickly- typical, as I didn't want it to end. It was just so peaceful, with Ron and Harry playing chess, taking their minds off of the atrocities that could be awaiting us all; Ginny calmly making her way through _The Quibbler_, doing quiz after quiz; and Neville quietly looking after his plant, doing something he truly enjoyed and was really good at.

It was enough for me, to have my closest friends seemingly so at ease, and what with the _Daily Prophet _being readable again, I was also able to just relax.

The other four all stood up and started to get their things together when the train pulled into King's Cross but I stayed seated, staring at the table, suddenly feeling depressed. It was time to say goodbye already, and I knew that this year it was going to be harder than ever before. Harry was- well, I couldn't begin to understand what Harry was going through-, Ginny and I had grown closer than ever before over the past year, the same as with Neville, and Ron…

Ron had become a part of me that I couldn't have shaken if I wanted to- the simple fact was if he wasn't around, I didn't feel okay. That's what I'd wanted to tell him in the Prefect's carriage. Had he understood?

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?"

I looked up, startled, as Ron spoke to me. The others weren't paying attention, busily seeing to their things, but Ron was studying my face intently. I nodded, smiling ruefully. Trust Ron to notice I was down. I wouldn't have expected it, six months ago, but now I could safely say that Ron knew me better than anyone else in the world.

"I'm fine," I answered, standing up. "Just thinking."

Ron snorted. "Thinking? You? Never!" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and scooped Crookshanks into his cage, glad that what I had said earlier hadn't affected Ron too much- I mean, I wanted him to know how I felt, but I didn't want him to start acting weird.

He always _had _to be Ron.

The platform was packed as always, and we stayed with Neville until he found his Gran and said goodbye to him there. I gave him a hug and tried not to cry. I knew it was stupid but I was so worried about him, now that those… people… who had tortured his parents were out again, and I just felt terrible to be leaving him.

We joined the queue to leave the platform, and I couldn't help glancing at my three remaining friends- if I felt that bad about Neville, how was I going to say goodbye to them? They're my _family_.

It was the thought of family- seeing my Mum and my Dad again- that gave me the strength to go through the barrier. I think I probably would have got back on the Hogwarts Express and refuse to budge otherwise. They were the only things that made going home worthwhile- I no longer belonged in the Muggle world; I was a witch through and through.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ron drop back slightly to walk next to me. "Um, Hermione?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yes?"

"Listen-"

"Okay, you three, through you go."

Ron and I both looked at the ticket inspector watching us impatiently, and then back at each other. Ron sighed and pushed his trolley forward. I followed him, and Harry and we emerged on the other side together, leaving Ginny saying a quick goodbye to her friend Karen.

The three of us stopped in our tracks when we saw who had gathered to meet us. An odd group was there- Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George (who were wearing smug grins and the most _hideous _jackets I've ever seen), Remus, Tonks, (whose hair was the same colour pink as Pansy Parkinson's dress robes) and Moody.

Mrs Weasley hurried forward to give Ron and Ginny a hug- at the same time- looking overjoyed. She then grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug as well. I love watching Mrs Weasley hug Harry- she always looks like she'd never ever let anything hurt him.

Fred and George were proudly showing off their news jackets to Ron, but I could tell by the look on his face that he liked them about as much as I did. He handed them their briefcase before asking them to explain the jackets.

At that moment Mrs Weasley pulled me into a tight hug as well, which I gladly returned. "How are you my dear?" She asked me quietly as she let me go. I gave her what I hoped was a bright smile. "I'm fine, how are you?"

She smiled at me. "Very good, thank you dear," she said. She reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear in a very motherly way. I smiled genuinely this time.

"Hermione!"

I spun around when I heard my mother's voice and found myself turning straight into her arms as she gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back as tightly as I could, breathing in the scent of her. She always smelled the same- like vanilla, (her shampoo), mint toothpaste, (even for a dentist she brushes far too much) and disinfectant (another dentist by-product).

Letting her go I turned to my Dad- who had just finished shaking Mr Weasley's hand- and received another big hug. My Dad kissed me on the forehead as I pulled away. "I'm glad you're back honeybee."

I smiled at him, gladder than I could say to see my parents again but still unable to shake off the feelings of being torn apart from my friends. "Me too," I told him with an even bigger smile.

I glanced at Ron as my mum moved in to give me another big hug, but he wasn't looking at me. Mr Weasley and Moody had just started to walk purposefully away from Harry, and Ron was watching them. I watched them too, and saw they were walking up to the Dursleys; Tonks, Remus, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron followed them.

I gently slid out of my Mum's arms. "I'll just be a minute," I told her, hurrying over to the group to stand in between Ron and Ginny. "We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr Weasley was saying to Harry's uncle- not that he deserved that title.

"Yeah, about how he's treated at your place." Moody added in a growly voice. I watched in fascination. They were threatening the Dursleys! Ron and I had been talking about what we'd say to them if we got the chance since the beginning of our second year.

I looked up at Ron and saw- to my surprise- that he was looking right at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned with a grin, and I knew he was thinking about our conversations about we'd do to the Dursleys as well.

Harry's Uncle didn't look happy. "I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house," he said.

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody replied.

I had to laugh. The look on Mr Dursley's face was priceless! I put my hand on my mouth to try and stop laughing, while Ron and Ginny did the same.

Tonks was speaking now. I made a mental note to tell her to change her hair colour, because it _really _looked like Parkinson's dress robes.

"The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry-"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Remus. Just hearing him speak was enough to make any remaining humour I felt die. He sounded friendly and pleasant, but there was hollowness in him that couldn't be glossed over.

"Yes," Mr Weasley was saying now, "even if you won't let Harry use the felly-tone-"

I really couldn't help myself. "_Telephone_," I whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes at me, and I shrugged back. I was turning back to the conversation when Ron mouthed something, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"What?" I mouthed back silently. Ron opened his mouth to say it again, but was cut off by a loud exclamation from Harry's Uncle.

"Are you threatening me, sir?"

"Yes, I am," Moody said. He sounded quite happy about it.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?"

I watched Moody lift up his bowler hat, so that Mr Dursley could see his magical eye. Harry's uncle almost fell over a baggage trolley.

Suddenly, Ron nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. I looked round at him again, and he bent down so his head was level with mine. "Look at Harry," he whispered very quietly.

Frowning, I shifted my attention to Harry, and then started to smile. Moody was speaking to him now, with Tonks and Remus either side of him. The look on his face was what got me smiling- he looked so… _grateful _for what they had just done, and actually _interested _in something for the first time in weeks. It was like looking at the old Harry again.

Mrs Weasley was hugging Harry again, saying something that I couldn't quite catch, and I knew that it was our- mine and Ron's- turn to say goodbye to him. But, now, I didn't feel so bad about it. I knew that out of fear the Dursleys were going to treat him at least civilly this summer, and that would mean that he would be treated a lot better than usual.

When Harry had finished being hugged by Mrs Weasley, I was able to face him without crying.

"We'll see you soon, mate," Ron said as he shook Harry's hand.

I smiled at him. "Really soon, Harry, we promise," I told him truthfully. Ron and I had already decided a month ago that we would somehow see Harry as often as possible this summer.

Harry nodded, and smiled. I hadn't seen him smile properly in so long, and I grinned back at him. He gave Ron and I a wave, and then turned and walked out of the station, his uncle, aunt and cousin following him.

I watched until he was out of sight and then turned to the rest of the group. Ron was trying to get Pig to calm down- a dog had barked at him and made him twitter even more madly than usual; Mrs Weasley was talking to my parents; Fred, George and Ginny were talking to Tonks; and Moody, Remus and Mr Weasley were conversing quietly.

I bent down to check that Crookshanks hadn't been disturbed by the dog, but he was fine- asleep, in fact.

"Well, we'll be off then," Tonks said, hugging Ginny. She grinned at the twins and Ron and then winked at me, because I was too far away to hug. "Have a nice summer all of you," she said. "See you soon!"

"Yes, we'll see you all soon, hopefully," Remus said, managing a tired smile. I smiled back at him, my heart aching in sympathy for what he must be going through.

Moody nodded to us all, and led the way out of the station, the three Order members talking quietly. I watched them go, worried about them all and the danger they were in, but glad that they were together at least, unlike Harry.

_Unlike me._

I shook my head to clear the treacherous thought, but couldn't get rid of it. Sure I had my parents, but basically, until I saw my friends again, I was going to be cut off from my world for two months.

"We should be going too, Hermione," my Mum said gently. I smiled at her- she did know that I hated saying goodbye, and I loved her for that, guilty about my feelings.

Ginny ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Take care Hermione!"

I hugged her back tightly. "You too Ginny," I said. "Stay safe."

Ginny nodded and pulled away. I smiled at her. Ginny was one of my best friends- I was going to miss her so much! Fred and George came up behind her. "Here Hermione, we made these for you," Fred said, thrusting a small, bright orange plastic bag into my hands.

I stared at them suspiciously. "What is it?" I asked.

George grinned. "Have a look," he suggested. I hesitated and Fred grinned as well. "They won't hurt _you_, I swear," he said earnestly. Though I didn't like the stress he put on the word _you_, I reached into the bag and pulled out what was inside.

It was a foil sweet bag, lurid tones of orange and pink swirling magically around on the packet. I frowned in confusion and had a closer look. And stared.

'**S.P.E.W.**' The large letters at the top of the packet stated. Underneath, in smaller letters, the initials were explained. '_Sweets for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare_.'

There was a small picture of a house-elf's face underneath.

I looked up at the twins, thoroughly confused. "What are they?" I asked.

"Our latest invention," Fred said, looking incredibly smug, "and it says on the packet."

"They're sweets to further your noble cause," George said, also looking very smug. "They're chocolate house-elves, but if you eat them without paying them they make you _spew_."

Ginny and Ron burst out laughing, but I stared staring at the twins. "But- but you don't believe in spe-, I mean, S.P.E.W., do you?"

Fred and George shrugged. "Well, we don't think you can force the house-elves into taking money if they don't want it," Fred said.

"But we're all for treating them well," George added.

"After all, you get better service, then,"

"But besides that, it makes a hell of a good product!"

They sniggered. I stared at them, and then at the sweets again, and started to grin. "Thank you!" I said happily. "It's a wonderful idea!"

Fred and George looked genuinely surprised. "You really like them?" They said simultaneously.

I nodded, and stepped forward to hug each of them in turn. "Yes! These will really raise awareness," I said. "People will really think about how they treat elves!"

Fred and George still looked surprised, but I could see the smugness starting to creep back into their expressions.

I put the S.P.E.W.s back into their bag and carefully placed them on top of my trunk.

"Hermione, the car's on the meter," my Dad said from behind me. I nodded at him. "Okay, sorry Dad."

I turned back to the Weasleys. Fred and George had hurried off to speak to Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Stan Macmillan, Jennifer and Ken Helter, Daisy Zeller and a few other seventh-years who had just emerged from the barrier, and were greeting them enthusiastically.

Ginny gave me another small smile. "Bye Hermione."

Mrs Weasley gave me a quick hug. "Take care Hermione," she said. Mr Weasley also gave me a hug- the first time he ever had, and told me to take care as well.

I took a deep breath as he let go of me. It was time to say goodbye to Ron.

"Bye Ron," I said quietly, giving him as big a smile as I could manage. I could feel tears coming back into my eyes, and felt suddenly angry with myself. I'd got this far without crying, I was going to say goodbye to Ron without as well.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, um, I'll see you soon."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but nothing else was said. I gave him another smile. I really wanted to give him a hug, but I knew how embarrassed he'd get, so I decided I'd have to just give him a huge hug when I saw him next, to make up for it.

Ron was still looking at me intently, though, and really seemed as though he wanted to say something else.

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening he'd stepped forward and pulled me into a fierce hug, his long arms enveloping me, and making me feel incredibly small.

"I'll miss you, too," he whispered in my ear, and I could feel a tear escape from my eye as I threw my arms round his neck and hugged him back.

We must have only hugged for a few seconds, but it felt like it lasted for hours. Even so, it wasn't long enough, and when we pulled apart I wanted to hug him again. His ears were red, and he was avoiding looking at his parents, my parents and Ginny. Instead he gave me a small smile.

"Well, bye then," he said.

I nodded, smiling back. Knowing if I stayed another moment I would never leave, I grabbed the handle of my trolley and pushed it away from him, towards my parents, who were obviously trying to pretend they hadn't seen our hug.

Well, I didn't care who saw it, to tell the truth. _Ron_ had hugged _me_, for the first time in five years, and he said he was going to miss me as well. He really was going to miss me.

Having him with me the past few months and knowing he was going through the same thing as me had made it bearable; now I knew that this summer, too, would be okay because somewhere, Ron was missing me too.


	9. Silence

This one is told from Harry's POV.

_**Silence – THBP, Ch**__**15, p285 (**__he was spending a lot of time with his mouth shut tight.__**) Set straight after Ch14.**_

Harry was just getting changed for bed when Ron came bursting into the dormitory. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, but his expression changed to one of anger when he saw Harry.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed loudly. "Look at my arms! Can you believe what she did to me?"

Harry looked at Ron's arms and saw that they were covered in scratches, some of which looked quite deep. He noticed that he also had a few scratches on his neck. Harry, determined to stay neutral throughout this oncoming battle, managed not to laugh, but couldn't bring himself to say anything consoling. "Hmm," he said after a while.

"They've only just stopped bleeding!" Harry turned away from Ron's angry face and continued dressing silently. He had plenty he wanted to say, but he didn't trust himself to stay calm. He really was determined to stay neutral, even though he thought Ron had just made the biggest mistake of his life. The idiot.

"Well?"

Harry looked back round at Ron, who was now sitting on his bed and looking at Harry expectantly. Harry blinked at him. "Well what?" He replied.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to say anything? About me and Lavender?"

Harry really didn't want to go into what he thought about him and Lavender. "Like what?" He asked, deciding that sounding stupid was the safest bet.

"Anything!" Ron sounded very frustrated. "What do you think of her?"

Harry definitely wasn't answering _that_. He stayed silent, and went back to putting his clothes in his trunk.

"Congratulations would do," grumbled Ron. Harry looked back round at Ron, who was know glaring at nothing in particular. Harry knew Ron wasn't angry with him – and if he really thought he was doing the right thing with Lavender he wouldn't be asking for Harry's approval. Ron was confused. But Harry sure as hell wasn't about to make things easier for him, best friend or not. Ron could figure this one out alone.

"You're still bleeding a bit by your elbow," Harry said, instead of addressing the problem. He just wanted to go to bed and hope that everything would be back to normal in the morning.

Ron awkwardly twisted his arm round to grasp his elbow and used the hem of his t-shirt to stop the blood. "I can't believe she set birds on me!" He exclaimed again.

"You don't think that maybe…" Harry stopped himself before he finished the sentence. As it was, that had been an involuntary reflex.

It had been enough to make Ron glare at him though. "What? You think I deserved it?"

Harry kept his mouth firmly shut. He was staying silent on this subject. Ron could figure it out alone.

His silence just made Ron angrier. "I haven't done anything wrong!" He said angrily, standing up. "And I thought you'd be happy for me, but obviously that's asking –"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry couldn't help himself. He'd sworn not to say anything, but the look of righteous anger on Ron's face was too much. He really thought he was in the right. Harry had to say something.

"Look, I really, _really_ don't want to talk about this again, but here it is. You're my best friend, and if you really like Lavender then that's great, and I _am_ happy for you."

Ron was looking a lot happier now. The smirk was making a return. But Harry wasn't done.

"But Hermione's my best friend too," he said, looking Ron right in the eye. He had the good grace to look away. "And you made her cry."

Ron stared at the floor for a second, and then looked back at Harry. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly, obviously unable to think of anything to say. Harry didn't want to give him a chance to get his wits together.

"But like I said, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed. Good night."

And with that he climbed onto his four-poster and started pulling the curtains shut.

"'Night," Ron managed quietly, sitting back down his bed and staring at the wall as the velvet hangings hid him from view.

And that, Harry decided, was really it. He wasn't going to say another _word_.


	10. Betrayal

Hermione's POV

_**Betrayal – THBP, anytime in Ch15.**_

It wasn't as though he was breaking a promise or anything like that. She wasn't sure if he was even capable of making and keeping promises, so she'd never asked him to stay away from… from… well, anyway. And she knew from experience that he seized opportunities like there was no tomorrow.

Still, it hurt. Hermione couldn't help but feel as though he was betraying her.

He wasn't even trying to be stealthy about it. There he was, bold as brass, just across the Common Room, right in her line of sight. He had that wolfish, smug grin on his face as he rubbed up against that, that… Hermione couldn't think of a nasty enough word so she settled for person – he was rubbing against that _person_, his eyes drifting closed luxuriously as though he didn't have a care in the world.

As though he was happy she was watching.

Which, Hermione reasoned, he probably was. It was probably a show especially for her, and though that meant it was meaningless it didn't make it hurt any less. If anything, she felt even more betrayed.

It didn't even mean anything, and he was still doing it, just to spite her.

But why? Hermione couldn't think of anything she could have done to hurt him –she'd never, to her knowledge, treated him badly, and if she had it was never on purpose. It wasn't as though that _person _had been anything really special to him before now – sure, he'd liked the _person _but their relationship hadn't been what you'd call close. The _person _had meant more to Hermione than to him.

How could he? Hermione tried to get on with her Charms homework, pretending she wasn't watching, but her eyes kept glancing in that direction of their own accord. He was still rubbing away, his eyes closed and that smile still firmly in place. Even the _person _was getting annoyed by his enthusiasm, though Hermione could feel no sympathy.

Suddenly, he broke away and started walking calmly towards her, his eyes now open but the grin still in place. Hermione watched in astonishment, wondering how he could be so self-assured, when there was a movement by the girl's dormitories and Lavender appeared in the common room. Hermione braced herself for what was to come.

"_Won-Won!_"

Hermione pulled a face and slammed her Charms book shut. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate with Lavender and that _person _eating each other in a corner. She stuffed the book into her bag and risked a glance in their direction – yep, sure enough, Lavender was leaning in with that look on her face…

Hermione's sense of betrayal – already heightened by the first male to betray her tonight – was once again peaked as she saw Ron start to kiss Lavender.

"Ugh, Ron, what is that all over your robes?"

Lavender's voice carried across to where Hermione was packing away, and she looked up again to see Lavender looking revolted, and definitely not kissing Ron.

Ron frowned and looked down. His face darkened and he started brushing at his front. "It's just cat hair," he replied.

Lavender didn't look appeased. "Well, get rid of it," she said, folding her arms. "I don't want that all over me!"

Hermione jumped slightly as Crookshanks leapt on to the table and sat in front of her, purring loudly, something of a sly grin still hovering about his sparkling eyes and twitching whiskers. She grinned and bent forward to scratch his ears. "Good boy, Crookshanks," she whispered.

Crookshanks purred louder and stood up with her as she finished collecting her homework things. Hermione caught Ron glaring at her as she stood up and swung her bag onto her shoulder, and it was clear he blamed her for her cat's actions. Hermione glared back in response, lifted her chin proudly and scooped Crookshanks up into her arms.

At least she had one man in her life that wouldn't betray her.


	11. Definitely Something

Ron's POV.

_**Definitely Something – THBP, end of Ch15**_

"I can't believe I won't see you for a month!"

Ron turned away from Lavender to hide his scowl. It was at least the fortieth time she'd pointed the fact out, and though he'd acted all disappointed the first few times, the whining was starting to get on his nerves.

"You will write to me, won't you Won-Won," Lavender was saying now, tugging on his arm. "Because you know I don't have an owl of my own."

Ron assured her on that count for about the fiftieth time and stood on tiptoe to see over the heads of the people crowded in front of them. They were standing in the queue to leave Platform 9 & 3¼, but it was at a standstill.

It didn't take long for Ron to spot the problem. One of the girls at the front of the line was on her hands and knees right in front of the barrier, and judging by the empty cage on her trunk was looking for her runaway cat.

Ron rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the girl; not checking the cage was secure before getting off of the train. He noticed he wasn't the only one annoyed – Hermione, who was a few people in front of he and Lavender, was also standing on tiptoe and shaking her head at the hold-up.

Ron scowled and rocked back onto his heels. He didn't care what Hermione thought about anything, not even something as insignificant as this.

"What's going on?" Harry had just stepped up behind Ron. Ron was glad to see him – he'd refused to sit with Ron the entire journey back, saying that he wasn't in the mood to sit in a compartment with just his thoughts to occupy him while Ron and Lavender tried to suck each other's tonsils out. Or something like that.

"A girl at the front lost her cat," Ron told him, but it didn't matter because the queue finally started moving again at that moment. The usual pushing started, and Lavender clung tighter than ever onto Ron's arm as they were all forced forward.

Ron, Harry and Lavender emerged through the barrier together, and immediately started looking around for their parents. Ron had been dreading this moment all the way back from Hogwarts – he was sure Lavender would want to meet his parents, or make him meet hers. He was surprised at how strongly he opposed the idea, but he really, really, _really _didn't want to go down that road. It would be like admitting that their relationship was serious, and Ron just didn't feel it.

He had no intention of calling it quits though.

Ron spotted his Mum after a few seconds, standing in her usual spot near the barrier. Bracing himself for the unavoidable inevitability of the meeting, Ron started towards her, Harry and Lavender in tow.

But Mrs Weasley wasn't looking in their direction. She was smiling and waving at someone to their right. Ron looked over, expecting to see that Ginny was over there, but it wasn't his sister who had caught his Mum's eye.

It was Hermione.

Hermione was standing a little way away from them, her trunk and Crookshanks' cage at her feet, and she was smiling and waving back at Mrs Weasley who, Ron realised suddenly, was making her way over to her.

"Hermione, dear, how are you?" Mrs Weasley said, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione's face was hidden as she hugged her back but Ron could hear her plainly.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, how are you?"

"Well, I can't complain. It's such a shame you're not coming to ours for Christmas – we would have loved to have you there."

"Well, thanks again for the invite, but I really have to spend this holiday with my parents. I haven't had a full holiday at home with them since summer after Second Year!"

"Of course, but it is so lovely to have you at The Burrow. Where are your parents?"

"Oh, I expect they got caught in traffic. They'll be here in a minute."

"Well, we'll wait with you for them."

"Oh, no, really Mrs Weasley there's no need…"

"Of course there is! No reason for you to be standing here by yourself. Why aren't Ron and Harry with you?"

Ron managed to bite back the groan in his throat but it was close. Thanks a lot, Mum, he thought bitterly.

Lavender tugged on his sleeve again, and when he looked at her Ron could see that she was very annoyed.

"I can see my parents over there, Ron," she said peevishly. "I'll see you after the holidays."

Ron bent his head to kiss her, remembered her parents were watching, and gave her peck on the cheek instead. "Er, yeah," he said. "Merry Christmas."

Lavender frowned slightly and turned away from him, her shoulders rigid with anger. Ron couldn't help but scowl at her reaction – it wasn't his fault that his Mum liked Hermione.

Speaking of which…

"Ron! Harry! There you are!"

Ron turned back to his Mum to see that she was still standing next to Hermione and Harry was starting to drag his trunk over to them. Realising he had no choice in the matter, Ron followed him.

"Hello, Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug as Ron approached. Hermione was looking straight over his shoulder to where Lavender was, and Ron glared at her. There was no need for her to gloat about her making Lavender annoyed with him.

Hermione ignored his glare and kept looking.

"Ron! What were you doing standing over there?" Ron looked back at his Mum, who was frowning at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well Mum, I wasn't standing over Hermione and guarding her because I'm never speaking to her ever again, and I really couldn't care less about her anymore."

Ron couldn't imagine the punishment he'd get for saying _that_.

"Nothing Mum," he said. "I didn't see you. Nice to see you too, by the way."

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes back at him but pulled him into a hug. Ron hugged her back, wondering how it was that her hugs got tighter every time she put her arms round him. Ron was sure that one day soon she would break one of his ribs.

Mrs Weasley stepped away, but kept her arm around his back. It had been five years since he'd been short enough for her to put her arm around his shoulders.

"So, have you three had a nice term?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Where's Ginny?"

Ron glanced at Hermione when Mrs Weasley asked her first question, and Hermione happened to look at him at the exact same moment. They narrowed their eyes at each other, both refusing to back down first. In the end, Ron rolled his eyes at her in what he hoped was a dismissive way and turned his head to look at Harry, who was answering Mrs Weasley's second question.

Ron frowned slightly. Harry always seemed to know where Ginny was these days. He must be getting the Big Brother Bug. Luckily Ron only had a mild case of it – Bill insisted that he was plagued with worry night and day.

Ron risked another glance at Hermione and saw that she was looking at Harry as well, but she was smirking slightly. Hermione didn't smirk often, and it usually meant that she knew something everyone else didn't.

Ron scowled again and looked back towards the barrier, where Hogwarts students were still magically appearing, busy Muggles not even glancing at them as they hurried past. What Hermione knew and didn't know was nothing to do with Ron anymore, nor did he want it to be. To hell with her.

"Oh, Hermione, there's your father now," Mrs Weasley said suddenly. She pointed over Harry's shoulder with her free hand. Ron looked – sure enough Mr Granger was waving to Hermione, pointing at the exit and looking hurried.

"They must be parked on a red line or something," Hermione said, grabbing one end of her trunk with her left hand. "Well, goodbye. Have a good holiday."

"Goodbye dear," Mrs Weasley said, quickly pulling Hermione into a one-armed hug.

The bad thing about such a hug, though, was that her other arm was still tight around Ron, and so when Hermione was pulled up against his mother's chest he found himself face to face with her, only centimetres apart.

Their eyes locked, but instead of glaring at each other as they'd been doing for the last few weeks, Ron and Hermione just stared at each other. Though they both looked away quickly and the hug was over in a couple of seconds, Ron knew something had just happened between them. His stomach felt tight all of a sudden and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, but he couldn't put his finger on what emotion it was that he could feel coursing through his veins.

It was definitely something though, Ron thought, watching out of the corner of his eye as Hermione picked up Crookshanks' cage under one arm and started dragging her trunk away from them. Definitely something.

Damn.


	12. Breaking the News

_**Breaking the News – HBP, Ch19, p381**_

Hermione entered the dormitory hoping that her room-mates weren't there. She knew this was likely a vain hope, seeing as it was quite late and they hadn't been in the common room.

As she thought, they were both in the room. Parvati was sitting on her bed, already in her pyjamas, and Lavender was kneeling in front of her trunk, pulling out a night-shirt. They both looked up when she entered – Lavender scowled and looked away but Parvati offered her a small smile.

Lavender was twittering away about something – Hermione had got very good at tuning her out in recent months – and so she ignored her and got changed into her pyjamas. She just wanted to sleep, though she wasn't sure she was going to be able to.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Parvati asked suddenly, looking concerned. Hermione realised she must be looking more distraught than she thought.

She glanced at Lavender before answering – she really hadn't wanted to be the one to tell her, not being in the mood for what was sure to be and over-the-top display of emotion from her roommate. Still, she and Parvati had to be told sometime.

"I'm fine, it's – well, the thing is, Ron's in the Hospital Wing," she said.

"What? Why?" Lavender immediately exclaimed.

Hermione looked her straight in the eye. "He was poisoned," she said. "He almost died but Harry forced him to swallow a bezoar and it saved his life. He's still unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright."

Hermione waited for Lavender to start crying, but instead she just stared back at her, her eyes narrowed. Hermione looked at Parvati instead, who was looking more shocked. More like Lavender should look.

"How was he poisoned? Who did it?" She asked.

"It was some wine Professor Slughorn gave him – Harry took him to his office this morning because he'd accidentally taken a love potion –"

"Was it by Romilda Vane?" Parvati asked, glancing at Lavender. Hermione nodded, too tried to wonder how she knew.

"Yes, she'd given Harry some laced cakes and Ron ate one – anyway, he had some wine and started fitting, and Harry grabbed the bezoar and… well, he's going to be okay."

Parvati nodded silently. Hermione looked back at Lavender, who was still looking at her with the same strange expression on her face. After a moment she spoke.

"So you've been in the Hospital Wing all this time?" She asked quite conversationally.

"Yes – well, we had to sit outside for most of the day; Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in until about an hour ago."

"Who were you with?" Lavender asked.

"Harry and Ginny, then Fred and George came in, and Mr and Mrs Weasley came too," replied Hermione, wondering what had got into her.

Lavender nodded, looking thoughtful. "How did you hear about it – did Harry come and find you?" She asked.

Hermione frowned – where was Lavender going with this? "No, I saw Harry and Ginny outside the Hospital Wing and I went to find out – look, Lavender, why does this matter?"

Lavender pursed her lips together. "I was just wondering why none of you thought I should be told," she said. Her tone was measured, but Hermione could hear the barely suppressed anger in her voice. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"It wasn't exactly the top of our lists at the time, Lavender," Hermione said.

Lavender glared at her. "No, of course it wasn't," she said angrily. "Nobody cared that I might want to be there – no one thought that maybe his _girlfriend_ should be told!"

Hermione's jaw had dropped in shock during Lavender's outburst. She could feel a well of anger bubbling up inside her – her feelings of helplessness and regret had been replaced by a seething hatred of the girl in front of her.

Lavender was the reason that she and Ron hadn't spoken to each other in months, the reason that Ron almost died today thinking that Hermione hated him. Not knowing how much she missed him, how sorry she was. And now she had the barefaced cheek to stand there and complain!

"You're unbelievable!" Hermione spat out. "Ron almost died today and you're more upset that no one came to find you!"

Lavender scowled. "Oh _please_," she scoffed. "Don't get all high and mighty with me, you always have to get involved when something happens – it's not like you actually _care _what –"

"You don't know anything about me!" Hermione exploded. "Or about Ron, for that matter! So you can just shut the hell up right now!" Hermione's voice was getting louder with every word. "You've always been stupid and selfish but this really takes the bis – "

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Lavender bellowed. "HOW DARE - DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" For Hermione had sneered at her and turned away, going to sit down on her bed.

"I don't care what you have to say, Lavender," Hermione said scathingly. "And if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"You just can't stand the truth, can you Hermione?" Lavender said. "The fact is that Ron needs me there, and that really gets to you, doesn't it?"

Hermione, who had just reached up to draw her bed-curtains, paused and glared at Lavender again.

"You know, Ron almost woke up for a second, just before we left, but he only managed one word," she said calmly. "And it was _my name_."

With that Hermione yanked the curtain closed and quickly performed the silencing charms she always did to keep out Lavender's annoying voice.

That done, Hermione threw herself down onto the mattress and buried her face in her pillow, her argument with Lavender playing in her mind, even though she was so angry she could barely think straight. It wasn't the fact that Lavender was annoyed that got her so angry – Hermione could see her point in a way – it was the fact that Lavender was more upset about that than Ron that had got her so riled up.

Lavender had known how Hermione felt about Ron and she'd swooped in and stolen him from under her nose, and for what? Someone to snog? She could have used anyone for that. But she'd chosen Ron, and the fact that she barely cared he'd almost died made Hermione so much more angry with her – and with Ron – than she had ever been. She knew Ron didn't care, she _knew _it, and yet he'd still started going out with her for some unfathomable reason.

But that didn't matter now – she wasn't going to let anyone get between them again. No matter how she felt about him, Ron was first and foremost her best friend, and they needed each other. Thinking back to that moment in the Hospital Wing when he'd said her name Hermione's heart constricted painfully, just as it had done then. She knew he'd been unconscious but in some way it made it matter more – as though his subconscious was reaching out for her; like some deep part of Ron needed her more than he was willing to admit.

The way she needed him.

To hell with Lavender, and her pride, and everything else. Today had scared Hermione more than anything had ever done before, and she was not about to walk away again. Not from him.


	13. Birthday Presents

_**Birthday Presents – HBP, Ch19 p384**_

I opened my eye a crack, just to make sure Lavender was really gone. The Hospital Wing was, thankfully, clear, and I sighed and rolled onto my back. The ceiling of the Hospital Wing is really boring, by the way, but I knew it inside out from the amount of time I spent staring at it. How the hell did my life get so complicated?

Well, I know exactly how actually – I'm a complete and utter idiot. I mean, what do Lavender and I actually have in common? Absolutely nothing. I couldn't remember a single conversation we'd had in all the time we'd been dating that lasted more than two minutes. Dating – ha. All we ever did was meet up and snog.

And it's not that I didn't enjoy it – well, at first anyway – but it had got really samey after Christmas, and the only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Hermione wasn't speaking to me. Knowing that she hated me made what I was doing okay… knowing that I had lost any chance with her made being with Lavender okay. But now she was talking to me again it seemed… wrong… to be with Lavender.

Plus I just didn't want to be.

But there was no knowing if anything would ever happen between me and Hermione, and how in hell was I supposed to break up with Lavender. I mean, how do you do that? 'Hi Lavender, I don't like you anymore, in fact I never really did like you all that much anyway, sorry 'bout that, see you later?' Oh yeah, that sounded good.

The Hospital Wing door creaked open again and I quickly shut my eyes in case it was Lavender, but just before they closed I got a glimpse of brown hair, and my eyes popped open again.

"Hermione! Hi!" I said, sitting up in bed hurriedly.

Hermione smiled and walked over towards me. I was still trying to get used to having her smile at me again – I'd been getting glares for so long.

"Hi," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," I said, meaning it. Both words – just the fact that Hermione wanted to know how I was feeling actually made me feel better.

"I can't stay long – I've got to get to Arithmancy. I, er, I've got something for you," she said, holding out a largish rectangular wrapped gift. "Here, Happy Birthday."

I took it from here, shocked beyond belief. "You got me a birthday present?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, well, no – I bought it for you last summer, for Christmas," she said. "But, you know – and I remembered today I still had it in my trunk, so… happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I said. She smiled a little and looked away, obviously embarrassed. I looked down at the present in my hands, and noticed that it was wrapped in very Christmassy-looking paper, all red and green. I could tell by the feel of it that it was a book, and the… Hermione-ness… of it was unbelievably reassuring. I started to unwrap it.

"You do your shopping really early," I said, trying to fill the quiet. "You must have got this before you came to my –" My jaw dropped. "No way."

I stared at the book in my hand – if you could call it a _book_. I mean, that is such a mundane term for what it actually was. Treasure, is more like it. Priceless is another one.

I was holding, in my humble hands, a very early edition of _The Arte of the Noble Game. _A _very_ early edition.

"No _way_," I repeated, staring at it.

"I know – I saw it and I had to get it for you," Hermione said. She sounded really excited.

I was still staring at the… well for want of a better word, book. Its hardback cover was bound in green cloth that was slightly frayed at the spine, with tarnished bronze corners. The title of the book was stamped on the front with gold letters that were magically enchanted to flash different shades, and though the charm was old it was still going, though pretty feebly. It was _amazing_. I'd seen pictures of this book, pictures just like this. But it couldn't be… it wasn't possible.

Very carefully I opened the book to the first page, just to check. And gulped.

"Hermione… this is a first edition!" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Hermione said. She sounded so modest. So casual. I looked up at her – still gaping – she looked so happy. So pleased with herself.

My mind was racing, but the one thought that was loudest was that it was too much. Way too much. This book was stupidly rare. How much had it cost her?

I looked back down at the book. It was so… so… Bloody hell this was going to hurt.

"I – I can't take this. Take it back." I held out the book to her, trying hard not to think of what Fred and George would have said if they'd seen the book. Or what they'd do to me when they'd found out I gave it back.

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

"You can't give me something like this," I said firmly. And she really couldn't. It wasn't only how much it must have cost but also… well come on – I hardly deserved it, did I?

"I thought you'd like it," she said. She looked hurt. Really hurt. Damn.

"Hermione, this is a _first edition_," I said, trying to make her understand. "I can't even imagine how much it cost you…"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no! It really didn't cost that much-"

"Yeah, right."

"No, really it – well, if you must know, it cost me £8.50, which is about a galleon and a half."

I almost dropped the book. "_WHAT?_ _How is that possible_?"

Hermione smiled again. "I found it in an old Muggle bookstore near my house that I always go to with my Dad. Whoever had it before had put a charm on it so that Muggles didn't pay any attention to it, and there were all sorts of wards on it but Tonks helped me remove them all," she explained.

I couldn't believe it. What an amazing find! I was speechless, just gaping at her. Hermione took a step forward, placed her hands on the book and gently pushed it back at me. "Please take it, Ron," she said seriously. "I want you to have it."

She was deadly serious. I could see it in her eyes. I gulped again. "You're sure?" I asked.

"_Yes_."

That was her decided face. There was no arguing with her when she was like that.

"Okay," I said feebly. "I mean, thanks Hermione. It's incredible." Ha. That's the understatement of the century. "I can't believe you found it for me – it's… thank you."

Hermione smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back, a rush of adrenaline I usually only felt when flying running through me.

"You're welcome," Hermione said after a moment. "I've got to go."

I nodded. "Yeah, er, see you later then." Merlin I hoped so.

Hermione started walking back across the room towards the door. "I'll be back this evening," she called over her shoulder. I was glad she wasn't looking and didn't see the stupid smile on my face at those words.

She stopped at the door and looked around. "I'll bring your homework along," she said.

"I missed you."

Now why the bloody hell did I say that? It actually just slipped out. I could feel my ears growing red and was sure Hermione would be able to see, even from across the room.

There was a moment of silence, and then Hermione opened the door. She smiled at me again. "I'll see you later, Ron." And then she left.

I watched her hair bounce down her back as she stepped round the door and then the door thud shut behind her. Then I looked down at the book in my hands.

That was it. Lavender had to go.


End file.
